Fire Ignited
by Chezika
Summary: Kim is called in on a mission in New York and when they get there, the problem has been chased off by some oddly talented individuals. What is in store for Kim Possible and her team? KP/X-Men !CHAPTER THREE REWRITTEN!
1. Tellipats

Fire Ignited

Summary -- Kim is called in on a mission in New York and when they get there, the problem has been chased off by some oddly talented individuals. After being brought back to their HQ a secret is revealed about KP. What is in store for Kim Possible and her team? {KP/X-MEN Xover}

Disclaimer -- Kim Possible is the property of Disney and X-Men is the property of Marvel, I only own the plot sadly.

Enjoy!

* * *

-~Chapter One~-

-Tellipats-

-~-

It was a rainy day when the familiar tune of her wrist-Kimmunicator reached her ears in the confines of her bedroom. She had decided that now would be a good time to do some homework, namely projects that were due the following week for her English and Science classes. She was sitting on the edge of a tri-board putting in her artistic touches of decoration to her science project when the alarm went off and she almost ruined what she was working on. Sighing she pushed a button on her wrist watch and continued what she was doing:

"What's the sitch, Wade?" He seemed slightly confused that she wasn't looking directly at him and she noticed that he wasn't speaking yet and looked at the screen on her wrist. "I'm working on a project due next week, speak my computer genius friend." She said with a smile and he nodded before launching into an explanation of the latest attempt on human life… up in New York.

"Well it seems like a group of teenage boys are causing havoc on a street in New York City." He explained and Kim nodded putting down the paint brush she held. "I've got you a ride ready, Dr. Director said that she's sending a jet for you, should be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Wade, where's Ron?" She asked moving towards her closet and grabbing her mission clothes and back pack with her gadgets inside.

"He's on his way over give him another five minutes and he should be there." He said and the screen clicked off and she heard the distinct sound of a helicopter landing. Confused, Kim changed quickly and ran down the stairs, yelling a 'goodbye' to her parents and leaving from the front door. Outside a plane shaped helicopter landed and as the propellers slowed down she heard and saw Ron coming up on her house on his rather noisy scooter.

"Whoa." Was all the Ronster had to say and she smirked before seeing a familiar agent in the back of the peculiar aircraft and got on board.

"So, Will, what exactly is this thing?" Kim asked and the man looked at her like she was insignificant and stupid, like he always did and she rolled her eyes. "Not military, remember that."

"It's our own modified version of the V22 Osprey, an aircraft that was developed by the US Military in the early nineties. It lifts off the ground like a helicopter and flies like an airplane, and thanks to our modifications, it is much faster. We should be in New York within fifteen minutes." With that he disappeared into the cockpit and left Kim and Ron in the back to sit down and talk.

--

Various things were going boom and being torn apart by the destructive actions of a group of teenage boys, either in high school or just out of high school. They all looked like the kind of kids that just wanted to cause trouble and were happy about doing it, so when another group of men and women arrived to fight them off, they were more than happy to oblige.

"Well, well, if it isn't X-Men, come to save the day and keep the world from evil one more day." Taunted the obvious leader, a kid with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes and as he smirked the ground at his feet began to turned to black ice and he skated towards the newly arrived group. The woman at the forefront was not someone he recognized, but who ever was stupid enough to believe in the ideals of Professor Charles Xavier was not smart enough to defeat him. Before he could even reach her he was blasted back by something hot and powerful; surprised as his buddies picked him up he took a look at the new X-Man… woman… whatever. Whatever had hit him was no longer there and she looked to her right at a kid with clear blue eyes and blonde hair and nodded. He stepped forward and held out his hands, the condensation in the air froze in a hand around the boy's body and lifted up only to slam him back down to the ground. And then all at once the other four attacked as well: one was a girl with brown hair and a white streak in the front of her hair, another was a blue man who instantly transported himself, the third was an older gruff looking man who had a cigar in his mouth, he didn't attack he just stood next to the woman, and the last was a teenage girl who looked the part of a prep… a very preppy prep. She went at the nearest kid and his hits went straight through her, while hers hit him.

As the fight went on the man spoke to the woman.

"You know that whole flame burst thing, didn't need to do that, you're only supposed to supervise this." He said and she shrugged.

"Haven't been much for following orders, why should I start now?" She said with a smirk and then looked straight up when the sounds of a helicopter's propellers reached her ears. "Who the hell called the military?!" She yelled.

"That ain't the military Cat, that's a pure black one. Military uses green, gray and camouflage." Growling she looked at her small group of fighters and the fight that was going on; they were only here because Professor Xavier thought that it would be a good idea for the mutant community to pitch in and fight back against their own, those who chose crime as their way of life.

"Damn it! What are they doing here…" She whispered to herself and the man just looked at her with suspicion in his eyes, his hearing having picked up what she said over the helicopter propellers. Not knowing what to do, she did the first thing that came to mind. "Team Red: back to base! Debrief with the Professor." Having heard what she said, the teenagers immediately dispersed as a redheaded girl in a purple and black ensemble and a blonde in a black shirt and cargo pants dropped down from the hovering aircraft. When the couple finally settled on the ground the group of kids launched their attacks at the new unsuspecting crew with renewed courage. What they hadn't noticed was the man and woman had not left. With anger, the woman stepped forward and waved her arm and a line of fire shot out hitting each of them to the ground feet away. "I suggest you leave before I burn you alive." She said dangerously and the kids ran away as fast as possible.

"You wouldn't have done that." The man said stepping of next to her putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, being the only one technically not in uniform; even though she wasn't wearing the traditional X-Men uniform, Professor Xavier had made an exception on her choice of apparel during missions. She looked at him with a grin.

"But they don't know that." He just smirked and shook his head before turning to the new arrivals. "Alright so what do we have here? Batman and Robin? Or would you much rather prefer Superman and Wonder Woman?" She crossed her arms over her chest which caused the rolled up sleeves of her dark brown leather duster to become tight on her upper arms. Underneath the duster she wore a black wife-beater with a large print of the X-Men symbol in green and a pair of black skin-tight jeans and black biker boots. Her skin was an dark tan shade and her hair jet black, her face looked exotic in every way including the brightness of her emerald green eyes. The redhead's eyebrow rose at the comment.

"Don't tell me this is another dud mission…" The redhead huffed and the blonde shrugged. "Oh well, I'll get Wade to call GJ and we'll get back to Middleton." Before the redhead could even press the button on her wrist to call Wade, the woman in front of her cringed visibly causing her to move her finger from the button and pay attention to the woman.

"Damn it Chuck, that hurts!" She exclaimed before she looked at the man beside her and then at the couple. "Round 'em up; Uncle Chuck wants a word with our little world-saving wannabes." She said. "I'll get the car." She went around a corner and the man had a chance to talk to the teens.

"C'mon, we'll getcha a ride home." He said and before they could make it to the corner a black jeep with emerald green leather seats tore around the corner.

"C'mon, I don't have all day." Shrugging, the teens climbed into the back and the man jumped into the passenger seat and they were off without so much as a warning. When they were on the highway, they noticed that the woman was paying no attention to the speed limit and going at least twenty-five over; the man didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Um, don't mean to interrupt your friendly silence or anything, but where are we going?" The blonde asked and the man looked back at him.

"Shut up and sit back, you'll see in a few minutes." With that the rest of the ride was virtually silent until the woman reached over and turned on her sub-woofing stereo and the familiar bass-line of Evanescence music pounded out of the speakers behind the blonde and redhead in the back seat.

-~-

The mansion that pulled into view was huge and when the redhead and blonde teens saw that the gates were opening for the jeep wrangler they were currently in they looked on with astonishment. The huge brick building was amazing and huge on its large strip of land. With a lavish driveway and huge garage, they imagined that the owner was wealthy enough to own a small army; from what they saw the building was far from just a brick house. There were extravagant elevators and automatic doors and such as they traveled down hallways following the older two. When they stopped in front of a pair of doors the man looked at the woman peculiarly.

"He's got a class, give him five minutes." He looked at the down and shrugged. Not even five minutes later the door opened and out poured a dozen teenagers with thick physics text books, college level.

"How'd you do that?" The blonde looked at the woman with astonishment.

"She knows the professor's schedule backwards and forwards, it's not that amazing that she knows he has a class." Without waiting for the two teens, he followed his female companion inside the office of a man in a metal wheelchair. He smiled warmly before gesturing for the two to sit.

"Come in, sit down, I'm sure you have dozens of questions, and no Mr. Stoppable, I am not a monkey power wielding psycho I promise." The blonde seemed to relax at this.

"Okay that's good." Then it took him a moment in the which the man smiled. "Wait! How'd you know I'd ask that?!" He yelled and pointed accusingly. "Are you—"

"No Ron, he's a telepath."

"What's a tellipat?"

"No Ron, a T-E-L-E-P-A-T-H." The redhead spoke. "He can read our minds and communicate mentally." The blonde gave his friend the 'Oooohhh' face and sat down in the proffered chair while his friend sat beside him in another chair. "So what is this place?" The redhead asked.

"This is the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." He explained. "And I am Professor Charles Xavier, I guess you could call me a headmaster of sorts even though what we teach here is not entirely within the local school's curriculum." He said. "We take in children of all ages who have developed certain abilities and cannot control them. They are usually outcast children, their parents will no longer care for them and they are no longer considered 'human' as most would put it." He explained and he looked at the two as they took in this information, the redhead seemed to be taking it well while the blonde was confused… severely.

"Okay so basically, kids with super duper powers come here to learn how to use them." The man nodded and the blonde nodded in understanding. "Okay… with ya so far." The woman sighed exasperatedly and the bald professor looked at her with annoyance and she held up her hands in surrender.

"I get it, keep the peanut gallery comments to myself." She said and leaned against a wall by the door before taking out a green apple blow pop and sticking it into her mouth. The professor then turned back to the young couple.

"I'm sorry that I had my team bring you back here, but I've found that the name Kim Possible is quite famous in the world-saving business, I was surprised that you never came across any mutants." He said.

"I don't know if they quite qualified as mutants, but we came across some really creepy people… Monkey Fist the wacky monkey kung fu… and then Shego with the glowing green hands." The bald man looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye at the boy's comment and she held up her hands again in innocence. "Yeah, then there was the blue Dr. Drakken… actually that all it was with him, just blue." He said with a nod. The redhead was surprising quiet.

"Did you have any questions Kimberly?" The professor asked.

"Not really, I know most of this already, my brothers are technopaths." She said and he was surprised this time. "And Mom's a telepath so I've learned how to block my thoughts, nothing really special about me though. I guess I got that from Dad." She said with a shrug and Ron looked at her with surprise.

"How come I didn't know about this?!"

"Because Mom didn't want anyone to know about the tweebs, thought that word might spread and a mob would be on our doorstep in no time." Kim said with boredom in her voice. "I actually have a few things I have to get done, no offense Professor. He said we'd get a ride home." She said indicating the gruff looking man. The professor nodded.

"Ah yes, the ride home, Catalina will take you home in our jet." He looked at his young student. "Our small jet Catalina, you don't need the X-Jet." She sighed.

"Just ruin my fun why don't ya." She said and walked out of the room. "Come on buffoon and buffoonette, gotta getcha home for that thing you call school tomorrow." She said and Ron and Kim got up and followed the woman and it wasn't long until they were in a hangar that Ron and Kim didn't know was there. They had gone underground for sure and through quite a few hallways. "C'mon Beavis and Butthead, the jet's this way." She led them to a giant jet with a long front of the wings towards the end along with the tail. She opened the cargo ramp and walked inside and went straight to the cockpit while closing the ramp and letting them strap in she began to start the jet. A computer screen on the panel came on.

"I don't know why I give you rules and regulations to follow Catalina, do not damage the jet or you'll be on clean up duty for a month, and I mean that." The professor said and she just smirked before lifting off the ground and out of the basketball court and then swiftly flying through the sky.

About five minutes in Ron decided to speak up, much to Catalina's dismay.

"So how fast can this thing really go?" He asked with curiosity plain on his face and in his voice. "I mean, seems like this thing can go fast since you chose it and you have this need for speed thing going on." Catalina was annoyed by now and turned the jet over, although the artificial gravity was on, it still managed to freak the blonde out.

"No talking or I dump you out the easy way, there are eject buttons." She said her hand hovering one on the dashboard. Ron nodded in surrender and Catalina turned the jet back over restoring everyone's center of balance. It was a few more minutes before she hovered the jet over the Possible house and she looked at the two behind her. "This is your stop, you've got two minutes to get the hell out." She said and the two walked to the ramp and then down at the roof of the Possible home, only a few feet away. It took some coaxing to get Ron out of the jet but when he did, Catalina wasted no time in flying off, not wanting to over stay the welcome she didn't have.

-~-

The hallways were dark as two black clad feet were seen walking down the hallway through what little light the moon brought in from the windows. It wasn't long before an equally black clad hand reached out and opened a cracked door to reveal a man facing a window looking out at a full moon. The figure who stepped into the room closed the door and bowed slightly before the man even acknowledged the person's presence. His appearance is that of an old and tired man, he wears a dark red sweater and pressed black pants with nice leather shoes and gloves on his hands. Sitting on the desk behind him is a helmet, red in color and metal made with a special material to no doubt keep out his old friend… not that it matters anymore. "What have you found out?" The figure comes forward until they are standing in the light; it is a woman, or a young woman, still in high school no doubt. She has short brunette hair and wears fashionable clothes, her eyes are sharp and her body language suggests that she doesn't allow other people to order her around.

"Cyclops went to the lake… he didn't come back. They brought her back and she escaped… they believe she is going home." The man nodded.

"Thank you Bonnie, get Sabertooth and Mystique, we're going to meet Charles there, you have things to do, correct?" She nodded and left to follow the man's order as he turned back to the window with a smirk. "What are you planning to do, Charles, now that your precious student is about to end the world?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hello all who have take the time to read this, thank you. I accept any kind of criticisms offered and I actually try my best to follow them. I appreciate anything you will send me. Once again thank you for reading._

_Chezi Out  
_


	2. The Bird Will Not Rise

Fire Ignited

Summary -- Kim is called in on a mission in New York and when they get there, the problem has been chased off by some oddly talented individuals. After being brought back to their HQ a secret is revealed about KP. What is in store for Kim Possible and her team? {KP/X-MEN Xover}

Disclaimer -- Kim Possible is the property of Disney and X-Men is the property of Marvel, I only own the plot sadly.

Yay! Chapter Two!

* * *

-~Chapter Two~-

-The Bird Will Not Rise-

-~-

She had been on a mission in Atlanta to round up a mutant who had gone on a rampage. She was only gone a week… only a damn week. She looked at herself in the mirror as she adorned herself in a black suit, all black; she never thought that she'd hate the color so damn much. Sighing she wiped away the only tear that had escaped and felt all of her thoughts begin at once and before she knew it her hand was bleeding and her mirror was smashed. The noise of the mirror breaking had alerted someone in the hallway and a familiar African woman came in to see what the problem was. She came to stand next to her and reached out to hold the girl's bleeding hand.

"Why didn't he fight back, we all know that he could have." She said and the white-haired woman shook her head. "He should have fought back damn it, she was too far gone… she won't see reason." The white-haired woman just shook her head again, not believing what was coming out of the girl's mouth. She never thought she'd hear such hateful words be directed at the one person that understood Catalina in her youth. "Why did he leave, Ro… why…"

"I do not know, Catalina, but I am sure he would not want you to think of Jean like this, or think any less of him." The African woman spoke and Catalina noticed that the woman was cleaning out her cuts, when had she gotten the cloth and water? Who cares. "Maybe you should come downstairs with the rest of us… it's almost time." Catalina just nodded and let herself be led by the older woman out of her room, down the hall, down the stair and out the kitchen door to the memorial in the back of the mansion, set in a special place where Ororo could be seen gardening from time to time. There was a large headstone with a bronze engraved circle of Professor Xavier with his name above and short sentence beneath it. Catalina didn't really pay attention to any of it as she sat in the front row of the mourners and stared at the bronze engraving of her now dead mentor. Why was her world crashing again? Wasn't once enough for God? She didn't cry while the memorial was going on and she didn't cry when all of the mourners came by her in the short line of Xavier's first students to pay their respects. The younger students were escorted back inside and the X-Men team crowded themselves into the dead professor's office. Ororo stood as leader, since Scott and now Xavier were dead… two deaths in such a short time from the same person.

"If you don't plan on going after her, I suggest you lend me the damn jet…" Catalina whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and Logan just looked at her, he'd never seen the woman this defenseless, not even when she came back for retraining. The Beast stepped up next to her and put a consoling hand on her shoulder and she smacked it away and they all got a good look at her face, tears formed two streams down her face from her grieving emerald eyes. "Don't touch me! I don't want your pity, I want you to see damn logic! She a ticking bomb! She can rip molecules apart and she's done that to Chuck! You're gonna sit here and let her do it s'more? Has that man taught you nothing!" Catalina yelled.

"Cat, I really don't think—"

"That's right, you don't think! Or you would already be on the damn jet ready to fly it right at that bitch!" They all seemed shock at this, except Logan, he thought the reaction logical.

"Catalina, you grew up with Jean and defended her many times when she got into trouble. Why will you not defend her now when she truly has no control over her actions?" Ororo asked stepping forward from her position next to the bookcase, the fire in Catalina's eyes did not fade.

"Because she's killed the only family I have! That thing is not Jean Grey! That thing is a monster that has to be stopped. It killed Jean when the dam collapsed and now it's killed Uncle Chuck by literally ripping him apart and let's not forget Scott, killed him the same damn way and wanted to do it to Logan! I'm done trying to get through to her, I want her DEAD!" At this the fire that usually just coated her hands moved to engulf her arms and her legs and by the time she finished her rant, she was engulfed in red flames with blue coming towards the center. She literally saw red and nobody could stop the emotional rollercoaster that she was on, then as fast as it was there, it was gone and she collapsed to the floor in a crying fit and Ororo rushed from her spot to her grieving friend and held her tight. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

-~-

"And in other news, Professor Charles Xavier's funeral was held today. A man dedicated to bringing equal rights to mutants was killed by one of his own merely days ago. As of yet, no attempts to find the culprit have been made, but there had been watches posted at the known residence of his school…" She stopped listening when she heard the word funeral; how had he been killed, he seemed like such a strong man. She sat up on the couch and looked to her wrist Kimmunicator and pushed a button.

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"I need a ride to the Xavier Mansion, fast." He didn't ask questions, and as soon as he broke the connection, Kim called Ron. "Get over here, we're paying a visit to Xavier's." Before the blonde could protest she ended the call and went up to her room to pack a small bag: a change of clothes and her battle suit. She knew that something would go down the second she got there.

--

Their ride got there in no time and it took just as much time to make it to the Xavier mansion where they were met outside by a white-haired woman who introduced herself as Ororo Monroe, codename Storm. Kim nodded to her and they went inside.

"I do not understand what you intend to do to help. You will have little to no chance in this fight."

"I fought again Shego for four years, I think I can handle a few mutants." The African woman nodded and led them into the kitchen where the familiar Catalina sat with a cup of hot tea and a blow pop.

"Catalina, they are here to help." She didn't acknowledge their presence just shrugged before throwing the cup across the room at a wall. Ororo was used to such outbursts, after all, it had only been a few days and she couldn't expect any better for at least a month. "Catalina, maybe you should go upstairs." The woman didn't seem to hear her, but she left the room anyway. "I'm sorry about her, she has taken this extremely hard. He was her uncle, as she affectionately called him." Kim nodded in understanding and then looked back at Ororo.

"Do you know anything about Catalina outside her time here?" Ron was busy going through the cabinets and the fridge looking for drinks and food to satisfy his naco craving.

"I know that this is her second time here. She was here when she was about four or five until she was about ten or eleven and then something happened to her and her brothers and she was gone. That was the last time that we saw her really innocent at all. She came back once when she was about sixteen, but she only visited for the day, she got into a fight with the professor and she was gone again… her skin was really pale. Then she came back about six months ago; just in time to hear about Jean's unpleasant end then Scott disappeared, that's about the time that Jean returned to us only to disappear again. She didn't take that well either, Jean was like a sister to her." Kim nodded at this, she knew that Catalina looked familiar, but not that familiar… could she? Who knows… "Come, we must discuss plans, down in the war room." Ororo led them to an elevator and they went straight down into the underground base and Ororo led them into a room with a few others, they were all dressed in X-Men uniforms. "We have gotten reports of Magneto forming armies of underground mutants and we have also gotten reports that he has Jean as an ally. We must tread lightly." The others nodded. "Do we know where they are going to strike?"

"We know that they will most likely go for the laboratory on Alcatraz island. It was the facility that developed the cure. The military guard there is ready, but they aren't enough to stop Phoenix and Magneto's army of Omegas." This came from Henry McCoy, codename: The Beast.

"What exactly are we fighting here?" Kim asked as Ron stepped up next her, his 'serious face' on. "I mean, if they're willing to bring the military in on this, it has to be huge."

"It is Kimberly, Jean Grey had been Professor Xavier's student for many years, but more recently a barrier began to break in her mind. The professor had put in a mental barrier to keep the more dangerous side of her mental abilities at bay, a second personality, if you will. It came to be known as the Phoenix. With this ability, the Phoenix can tear apart objects and people by the atom, needless to say, she is very dangerous and needs to be stopped." Kim nodded in understanding.

"I can ask GJ to come in, they could lend a hand, they owe me a favor, and I can get Wade to do something to inhibit them, he's a computer genius." The mutants around her nodded and she looked to Ron. "We want to help fight." They looked at her like she was crazy. "I know I'm not a mutant, I don't have special powers, but I have saved the world quite a few times. I want to help." She said and Storm looked around the table, there were no objections.

"We could use all the help we can get."

"Good, I'm coming too." They all turned to see Catalina standing in the door way, she looked up with an old face mask over her eyes and they all smirked at her. They remembered the days when she insisted on wearing the damn thing, and they were happy that she was back to her old silly self.

-~-

They got there in time to see Magneto pull the bridge over to the island and the fight began instantly, the X-Men immediately dove in and each went up against their respective rival and even more. Catalina blasted back those that came at her with no problem while Storm struck lightning at her opponents, Wolverine stabbed with his claws and the others used their various abilities to defeat opponent after opponent. Surprisingly, Kim and Ron were holding their own quite well, and apparently Ron wasn't as clumsy or stupid as he acted as he unleashed his full ability as monkey kung fu martial arts master. Finally Catalina's path way was clear and she saw the Jean Grey "impersonator" in front of her and she growled.

"You bitch!" She screamed and she charged as her body engulfed in fire and the resulting hit between the two caused a sound that was like a bomb going off as a large explosion blasted Catalina far away from the Phoenix. Kim noticed this and cried out with her hand outstretched and something peculiar happened, Catalina's fall stopped and she glided to the ground softly and unconscious. Shocked, Kim just looked at her own hands as the battle continued on around her. While Catalina was unconscious the battle raged on until Wolverine managed to get through to Jean and stop her, and the Beast got Magneto with the cure. It seemed like all would be safe again. Finally.

-~-

When Catalina awoke she was in an infirmary bed with Logan and Ororo at her side, in the next bed over was Kim and sitting next to her was a casted Stoppable, he had an arm and leg cast, opposite sides. When she tried to sit up a firm hand forced her back down.

"You broke quite a few ribs, bub, I suggest you keep it easy." He said and he looked to Ororo. "You've also got a concussion and we had to lop off your right leg."

"What?!" She sat straight up and laughter burst out of everybody and a headache immediately started after she realized all of her limbs were still there. "Don't joke like that asshole."

"Hey it was funny." He said with a smirk and she slapped him.

"So is it finally over?" He nodded and she laid back down, feeling the broken ribs as she went back down. "What happened…"

"She's dead… I'm sorry Cat." Logan said and he looked down.

"It's okay, I probably would have done the same if I could get close to her… but we always were complete opposites." She said with a smirk and he smiled, genuinely smiled. "Ya wanna hear a funny story?" He nodded. "When we were younger, I was in Uncle Chuck's office with my newest creation of glass from the sand in the sandbox he had set up for me, and Jean was brought in with McCoy right behind her. She looked so ashamed." Her eyes glazed over as she went back to the memory. "She had… um… he had thrown a candle her way hoping she would catch it with her mind in mid-air… well… she did that… only she didn't keep it there for long." At this time Catalina was smiling, and laughing softly. "Let's just saw McCoy didn't have to shave his legs or his face for about two months." Logan laughed softly at that and Catalina smiled. "I miss her Logan… so much." She looked at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do, now that I know she's not there." Catalina curled into Logan who readily hugged her and about this time Kim shot up in the bed, finally awake.

"How did I do that!" She exclaimed. Ororo looked at her. "I…I-I-I helped Cat… I-I-I caught her… in in mid-midair like it was nothing. How did I do that?!" Ororo moved over to Kim's bed and moved to get her to lay back down. "How did I do that Storm? How?"

"It seems that you are one of us young one, now sleep and we shall call your parents in the morning to let them know where you two are."

* * *

Okay, so I had to zip past the part where Jean dies, I don't know if it's entirely accurate I haven't seen the movie in a while, but yeah! If it isn't I'll go back and fix it once I've gone over the movie. And yes, I made Kim a mutant! yay me!

_Chezi Out_


	3. Omelette au Fromage

Fire Ignited

Summary -- Kim is called in on a mission in New York and when they get there, the problem has been chased off by some oddly talented individuals. After being brought back to their HQ a secret is revealed about KP. What is in store for Kim Possible and her team? {KP/X-MEN Xover}

Disclaimer -- Kim Possible is the property of Disney and X-Men is the property of Marvel, I only own the plot sadly.

AN: Okay, so I don't like the chapters I have written at all. I rewrote Chapter Three and I'm rewriting from there. I think that this way is SO much better.

* * *

-~Chapter Three~-

-Omelette au Fromage-

-~-

The following day, Ororo called Dr. Ann Possible and explained the situation to her; after the first round of "Oh my God"s and "Is she okay?"s, Ororo found herself trying to answer a hysterically mad mother. The woman's voice could be heard a good foot away from Ororo's ear and when the woman completed her screaming, Ororo placed the phone back to her head and spoke calmly into the receiver.

"She is fine. As I understand it, she does this sort of thing every day, so we allowed her to fight alongside as our comrade. She only sports a few bruises and a shock that would no doubt shock any one. She needs someone right now, and I believe her mother is the best choice." Ororo spoke and the other end went silent. "We will pay for your ticket if you choose to come by plane. And someone will pick you up at the airport." There was an agreement to that plan and the Possible mother said that she would catch a flight that night with her other two children. "Thank you, we wish you a safe flight." Ororo hung up the phone and looked to the other person in the room, the wild looking man known as Logan when not in a combat suit. "I have a feeling that these next few days will give Miss Possible more trouble than she needs."

"Can't help it 'Ro. All we can do is hope that her ma doesn't drag her away thinking she could train her on her own. Kim needs someone who understands her right now, not an overbearing mother." Ororo nodded at her friend's statement just as their fire starting friend came through the swinging door with the new addition to the mutant world.

"You have to eat, Possible. Human body needs sustenance." Catalina shot as she put Kim on a barstool next to the island and went to the refrigerator and dug out the eggs and milk. "You like omelets? Good, 'cause you're gettin' one." Logan snorted at Catalina's actions, who in turn stuck out her tongue at the ancient man.

"Keep it out and I'll cut it off." Catalina continued to keep her tongue out.

"I'd like to see you try." She said and then stuck her tongue right back out, Logan let one claw slide out and Catalina ignited a hand. "Fire melts metal alloy, Logan, lessee how far you get." Catalina said, her eyes darkening and Logan re-sheathed his claw as thunder was heard outside. He looked to Ororo and noticed her arms crossed.

"Would you stop acting like children?" Catalina extinguished the flame and crossed her arms again. "Thank you."

"I'm a child at heart, just because I'm twenty-something doesn't mean I have to be mature." the fire-starter shot and Ororo quirked an eyebrow. "Would you like an omelet?" Ororo just shook her head and looked to Kim who was doing her best to hide her smile at the antics of the three in the room; she would place it as a typical family playful argument. "Hey, I didn't say you could laugh at me. It hurts my feelings you know." Then another head popped into the kitchen, with distinct blonde on his head and buffoonery on his person.

"Did someone say omelets?" Catalina looked at him as she placed a pan on the stove in the island and turned it on high and spraying it down with the non-stick oil.

"Yes, but buffoons don't get any." Ron's shoulder drooped with a resounding groan and Kim looked at Catalina. "What? I don't do charity work."

"What do you call making me one?"

"Repayment. You save my life, I make sure you don't die of starvation. Kay? Kay." Then she cracked an egg into a bowl and continued cracking until she down to two eggs, out of a carton of 24. Then she mixed in enough milk, stirred it up and proceeded to pour out a third of the eggs into the pan and started with one omelet. Taking cheese and piling it on. When she was done with three she put on in front of Kim, one in front of herself and then one on a paper plate. She looked at Ron and then to the plate. "If you want it, you better get it; we do have an invisible kid here who loves my omelets." Ron launched himself at the omelet and Kim laughed as it swerved above his head and out the door with a fork hovering beside it. "I told him." Kim wasn't laughing anymore and the silence was beginning to feel heavy and Catalina looked up to see that Kim wasn't eating. She only poked the food on her plate as Catalina shoved another mouthful into her mouth. Catalina put her fork into the remains of her omelet and pushed it around the plate. "You have to eat Kimmie." By now, the only people left in the kitchen were her and Kim.

"I don't want to eat." Catalina put down her fork then and stared at Kim; she was so much different now, why? "I just learned that I'm a damn mutant. I thought I was the normal one in the family. I didn't want this." Kim moved her hands to her lap and let her head droop down. "I keep hearing voices, people thinking. They think hurtful things Catalina. Every time someone tries to touch me, I jump and something breaks. I can't stand it." Catalina noticed the knife block was now empty of knives and the knives were all hovering in the air waiting for their next command. "I don't wanna be like this." Then Catalina saw it, a tear fell from Kim's face onto her hands and Catalina moved from her chair and the sudden movement made Kim's head shoot up in surprise. The knives all dived for Catalina who waved her arm and the knives' blades melt instantly.

"Calm down, Possible. Your emotions are linked to your gift." Catalina was now beside the emotionally unstable world-saving cheerleader and forced Kim's eyes to link with hers. "Calm down." The knife handles dropped to the floor instantly and Kim dove at Catalina, wrapping her arms around the older woman and crying into her shoulder. Catalina stiffened instantly; the cheerleader was crying on her, hugging her, damn. Catalina slowly, as if reluctantly, wrapped her arms around the younger girl and provided the comfort she needed. "It's gonna be okay." She found herself saying and wondered how that had slipped out. _Stupid cheerleader…_ She sighed inwardly, _I've grown way to soft._

--

_Go pick up Dr. Possible and her companions, take the SUV. Don't argue with me on this…_ That is what Ororo had said to her and she couldn't argue, that woman was formidable when she was mad. And she wasn't mad often. Catalina found herself sitting at the terminal waiting for the plane to unload so that she could get this over with and get some sleep. Just as her eyes began to droop she felt the unmistakable feeling of someone tearing her head in two and her eyes shot open in time to see a taller and older version of Kim and a set of teenage twins. Each held a Nintendo DS, but they weren't playing them anymore, they stared at the person that held their mother's attention.

-That hurts me you know.- Catalina thought simply knowing that Dr. Possible was listening, the woman's face was stuck in a frown, but her eyes looked worried.

-I know.- She replied silently and Catalina stood to greet the group as if the two weren't just talking. With a huff from Catalina, they walked to retrieve that three's bags and then left the airport to go to the SUV that was parked in the large parking garage. Before she even opened the doors, she looked to the two boys.

"Don't touch anything. I don't need technopaths tearing apart the SUV." Catalina growled as she sat in the driver's seat. When she started the SUV she immediately turned on the music as loud as she could bear and sped out of the parking garage, not bothering to wait until the other's were even situated or belted in. It was only minutes before they were on the interstate back to Westchester and back to the mansion. Catalina was silent during the trip, not wanting to set off the telepath next to her, she also kept her thoughts silent. When they pulled into the garage she pressed a button on the dashboard that opened all the doors, and when they swung open she stepped out and didn't bother to wait for the other three as she made her way towards a door. The passengers followed, the twins hurrying through the same door while their mother walked calmly to the door. She knew where the girl was going, and she also knew a whole lot more than she should have. Catalina wasn't as guarded about her thoughts as she believed she was.

--

Catalina had decided to sit the conversation out; Kim had been talking with her family for half an hour now, and all she heard was yelling on both their parts. The only time it was quiet came when Ororo entered the room and directed the conversation to a more peaceful conclusion. As this happened, Catalina just decided she could drown her thoughts in television and found herself watching a Powerpuff Girls marathon on the Cartoon Network channel. She only noticed that someone else was in the room when the beast of a man, Logan, sat next to her on the couch and held out the other beer he had in his hand.

"I don't understand why the woman finds the need to yell so much." Logan stated and Catalina just smiled. "If I were actually in the room, I would most likely be deaf right now."

"You'd be surprised how alike the two are." Catalina smirked as she changed the channel to a hockey game that was on; it was a college team, but she knew Logan liked the game no matter who was playing.

When the game ended, Catalina heard the group come into the room and she looked up, muting the TV. Kim was next to her mother, she looked tired yet she stood with her head held up; Kim's mother however looked a little agitated. Storm stood next to this, stoic as always and the twins looked completely oblivious as they both played on their DS's. Catalina then stood and put her hands in her jeans' pockets and awaited the verdict of the screaming match. Then Storm spoke:

"Kim has decided she will finish her schooling here as she receives help in controlling her telekinesis and telepathy." Ororo stated and Catalina crossed her arms, waiting for the catch. "But Dr. Possible does not wish for Kim to participate in any X-Men business. That is the agreement we are sticking to." Logan nodded from his perch and stood up, he looked to Catalina for only a moment before moving from the room. "Dr. Possible, someone will be down shortly to show you to our guest rooms, they are connected so the boys will have a room to themselves for the night." Ororo stated and she left the room as well to fetch the help she mentioned. As soon as the weather witch was out of the room, Dr. Possible narrowed her eyes at Catalina, opening a telepathic channel with the young fire-starter.

-I could tell her right now- The older woman started and Catalina still looked indifferent as Kim stepped up to her. –She wouldn't want to be here if she knew-

-Tell her what you will, it's her choice not yours- Catalina directed at the older woman and she then turned her attention to the teenage world-saver.

"So, this training I'm supposedly going through now, who will be teaching me?" Kim asked, genuinely curious. Dr. Possible crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as if reiterating, 'Yeah who's gonna teach her?'

"Well, as far as I know, me and Logan will most likely run your self-defense training, but Storm and Hank are the ones who head up the mutation training." Kim nodded, she stills seemed nervous about something. "What?"

"Who will I be rooming with?"

"I don't know, Ororo usually handles the rooms. I have a room to myself; Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee share a room and the rest are arranged like that. Students are three to a room, adults are one to a room, two if they're married or choose to live together." Kim nodded again and Dr. Possible decided to speak up.

"Is it a remote possibility that she could be rooming with you?" Kim's body tensed at this question and looked at her mother, who shrugged believing it was a legitimate question. "Well?" Catalina narrowed her eyes at the older woman and then looked at Kim.

"Only if Kim requests it, I'm not sure that 'Ro would willingly put anybody in my room; it's fire-retardant for a reason." Dr. Possible's eyes widened at this. "I have very vivid nightmares." Catalina explained. It was then that someone walked into the room and Catalina smiled and waved and the room's occupants looked to the newcomer; she stood at about Kim's height and was covered from the neck down in clothing. "Hey Rogue what's up?"

"Um, Kurt outside the door, waitin' to show the Possible's to their rooms, and you're fifteen minutes late to our trainin' session, Cat." Catalina cursed at this and Rogue smiled.

"All right, I'll be right down." Rogue nodded and left the room, and just as she left a blue furred boy stepped into the room in a peculiar uniform, almost like he was from a circus. He waved at the three in the room and the two newcomers noticed that he only had three fingers. "This is Kurt Wagner." She said in a fake German accent which made the blue-man smile. "But in ze Munich circus he was known as ze incredible Nightcrawler." And she bowed flourishingly which got a smile out of Kim and when she rose back up, she had a smirk on her face and she winked at Kurt. "He'll be showing you to your rooms, and Kim the decision is totally up to you, would you like to come observe a training session, or spend the rest of the day with your mom and the tweebs." Kim looked at her mother.

"I think I'll stay with Mom." Kim said and Catalina nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." The firestarter then moved from the room and Kim looked to Kurt who gestured for them to follow him.

"Right zhis way, ladies." He said with a smile and a slightly bow and wave of his arm as he left room for the family to follow him through the door while he held it. When all were successfully through, he closed the door and then gestured to a staircase and led the way down a few short hallways and then opened a door that had a queen sized bed and another that no doubt led to the room next door. Kurt solidified this when he opened the door and the tweebs ran into the room and began jumping on the two full sized beds within; when Mrs. Dr. Possible saw the lush surroundings, she quirked an eyebrow at Kurt in a wordless question. "It iz my understanding zhat Profezor Xavier made sure zhat hiz guests vere comfortable." Kurt responded and the good doctor nodded with a smile. "I will be back to escort you to supper vhen it iz ready, we all eat togezher." He said and then bowed and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Then Ann Possible turned to her daughter.

"Are you sure about your decision, Kimmie?" She asked with a smile and Kim looked up at her mother and the tweebs now calmly sitting and no doubt listening in as they pretended to play on their game devices and then smiled.

"Yes, Mom. As much as I want to be home, I know that training at home isn't what is best for me. You have the tweebs to teach and although I'm closer to your gift than they are, they need you more than I do. Even if I did stay at home, I'd be off at college next year." The neurosurgeon nodded at this and sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to her, when Kim sat down, she was immediately enveloped by the loving arms of her mother.

"I love you Kimmie-cub, we all do. You know that you can come home any time, your father and I wouldn't push you away." Kim nodded and felt tears come to her eyes and noticed that her shirt was getting wet from where her mother's head was resting. She rubbed her mother's back.

"I'll visit Mom. It's not like I'm not coming back."

--

A lone man is sitting at a chess table in the middle of the park by himself as he plays with metal pieces and he looks around before raising his hand above the board. Slowly but surely, a piece moves. Before he can continue a woman sits down across from him and she crosses her legs and places elbow on the table and her chin in her palm as she looks at him with sea green eyes beneath her brown hair. "There has been a new development, sir." She slides a photograph across the table, it is of the fight merely days ago caught by one of the security cameras. "It seems that everything is possible for a Possible." The girl smirked and so did the man.

* * *

_So tell me what you think! ^_^_

_Also as a side note, I don't need the X-Men hysterical fan community coming after me, I know that Wolverine's adamantium claws are indestructible _ it's all part of the joke and stuff O_o  
_

_Chezi Out_


End file.
